Wicked and Delicious
by magicmumu
Summary: In this sequel to 'Can Ricky Martin Do This', Emma has another dream.


Wicked and Delicious

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Emma/Regina (Swan Queen/Remma)

Rating: Smut

Summary: Sequel to 'Can Ricky Martin Do This?' Emma continues to have dreams.

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Note: Because I like when Regina shoves Emma up against things... and reasons.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potts, but I'm afraid I don't have any new information on your cat," Emma said into the phone. "Yes, I still have your number and I'll give you a call as soon as I hear something. Alright. You too... buh-bye."

"Working hard, Sheriff?"

Emma's head shot up and she stood as the mayor walked- no, sauntered through the office towards her. The dream from the night before was fresh in the blonde's mind as she struggled to keep distance between them even as Regina kept advancing. "Madam Mayor," Emma got out formally, "how may I help you?"

"You may start by helping me out of my clothes."

"Eh-Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me just fine," the mayor said. She moved her hands to her jacket, slipping it easily off of her shoulders and exposing the white blouse underneath. Emma swallowed thickly at the near see through qualities of the material, and the hardened nipples that seemed to almost reach out for her.

"Eh-Eh, Regina-"

The darker woman's movements were swift, and Emma found the bars of the cell digging into her back. "How cute. Are you nervous?" Regina asked, dropping the jacket on the chair and then standing chest to chest with the blonde now.

Emma was sure she was dreaming. She had to be. "Honestly? Yes."

"What can I do to make you less nervous, Sheriff?"

"Back up," Emma replied, happy with how strong her voice had come out.

"Is that what you really want?" the mayor asked, bringing her hands to Emma's chest and spreading open the red jacket. "I promise this will make you feel really," the brunette woman's voice lowered to almost a whisper, 'Really... good."

Emma's eyes shuttered closed at the feel of the woman's breath in her ear and hands upon her. Part of Emma wanted nothing more than to feel all of it, but she didn't want for there to b anything if this was just a game to Regina, or worse, another dream. The mayor moved away from Emma, leaving the blonde cold in the wake of where Regina had been. The brunette's eyes traveled the length of Emma's body before she reached for the bars at Emma's side. The Sheriff moved when she realized that the door to the cell behind her was being opened, Regina using her entire upper body to slide the door open. There was a shared glance as it became silent between them.

"Coming?" Regina asked after she had gripped one of the bars and used it to almost swing herself into the cell. Then, there were two soft clicks of the dark woman's heels as she advanced.

"Not yet," Emma let out. Regina's smile should have told the blonde all she needed to know at the moment. In past altercations with the mayor, she hadn't smiled unless something was about to happen, something Emma probably wasn't going to like. Emma was in the cell in a couple of long strides.

The two women's lips crashed together now, hands moving eagerly as arousal climbed. Regina's hands went to Emma's jeans; her long fingers had them unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds. Her hands then moved under the jeans along the skin to move the article of clothing down to her ankles. The darker woman broke the kiss.

"Turn around, hands up... Spread 'em," the commanding tone came, which weakened Emma's knees.

"I'm likin' this already," Emma said.

"Good," Regina replied, watching as the Sheriff obeyed her. Then she grabbed Emma's ass and pressed her body against the blonde's.

Emma felt fingers against her underwear before they slid inside, the strokes on her clit so sudden and fierce that the sheriff's hips bucked on their own accord. "Jesus!" she called out. She let out a moan and then, "Like that, yes. Jesus don't stop." Emma said this and other such nonsense until she began to tremble. She was close: Emma knew it and Regina knew it. It was then the hands and body behind her left completely, leaving Emma confused as her clit twitched for more contact. Emma opened her eyes to see Regina standing before her now. How had she gotten to the other side of the bars so quickly?

Emma made a guttural sound to express her confusion, her hands attempting to reach towards Regina to somehow get some of the contact back, but she was met with resistance. Her hands were cuffed together behind the bars in such away, that she could only move her elbows. She tugged again as if to make sure she was really in the predicament she thought she had landed herself in... Again. "If you struggle, it'll hurt later. Trust me on that one." The woman said, moving her fingers together around the blonde's stickiness between them.

"What'd you do?"

"That's just a... taste. Unfortunately, I'm about to be late for my own meeting, and I just can't have that."

"You're not going'nah leave me here!" Emma said as realization dawned on her and her eyes grew wide.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do, dear," Regina said lightly.

"You're- Evil!" Emma sputtered.

"So I've been told," the dark woman returned, a small grimace on her face now. Then she walked carefully towards the bars, as if to not get too close to the lion's cage, as it were. She wouldn't have had need to worry, as Emma's hands had little room to move. "Don't look all like that, Sheriff. I'll leave the key here on the desk, should anyone find you here... like this..." She trailed off and though the thought of this seemed to put a gleam in Regina's eye, it caused Emma's mouth to drop. "…they'll be able to let you out. Otherwise, I'll be back for you at six. We'll play more then."

"Who says I'll want to after you've put me through this?" Emma asked with a scowl.

"Oh, you will. You see, you'll stand there angry, but I know that there's still that ache for a release... And you know I am the only one who can give it to you. You'll think of me, but whether you're fucking me or killing me is up to you." Regina shrugged as she smirked at her knowingly. The scar upon the woman's lip seemed to have an almost sinister smirk of its own. "That doesn't change the fact that I'll always be right here even when physically, I'm not. Regina took the steps necessary to stand before Emma and hold onto the bars on either side of the blonde's head. Brown eyes stared into scowling green ones. "One way or the other, Emma, I'll have you screaming my name by the time the night is through," Regina promised. Regina's smirk was wicked and delicious and as much as Emma fought her body, it only made her even more turned on, and the worst part was that Regina knew this all too well. "Enjoy that though, Miss Swan."

"N-No! NO! Don't leave me like this!" Emma called out, even as she watched Regina's retreating back. "No! Regina? REGINA!" -

- "Regina!" Emma called out softly as she jerked to the side and almost colliding with the bedside table that held her alarm clock. It took her a moment to register the darkness of her room and the throbbing between her legs. "Oh god, get out of my head," the sheriff moaned before she clenched her thighs tightly closed and tried to get back to sleep.

To be continued... maybe


End file.
